Optical discs such as a DVD and a Blu-ray disc have been rapidly spread. In such optical discs, various technologies are suggested for OPC (Optimum Power Control) for providing an appropriate power (specifically, recording power) of a laser beam. For example, a patent document 1 discloses a technology of performing the OPC by judging the recording amount of data to be recorded on a recordable recording medium which performs DAO (Disc At Once) and by recording an OPC pattern into an area portion in which the data is not recorded. Moreover, a patent document 2 discloses a technology of predicting an optimum power when the data is recorded into an area between two PCAs (Power Calibration Areas) from the result of the OPC performed in each of the PCA located on the innermost side of the optical disc and the PCA located on the outermost side of the optical disc.
On the other hand, separately from the OPC, various technologies are also disclosed for a recording compensation operation which is an operation of providing an appropriate strategy of the laser beam (i.e. shape of a recording pulse). A patent document 3 discloses one example of the recording compensation operation.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-99889    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3765223    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-207742